


Your Best Friends

by Breadstick_child



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Shy Sans, Young Love, Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_child/pseuds/Breadstick_child
Summary: SO first chapterReader goes to school and makes friends w/Sans & Papy'Nuff said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first work here  
> It's kinda confusing but deal with it  
> so  
> after the events of UT  
> Sans & Pap are 16-18 years old, as is the reader  
> YOU ARE NOT FRISK JESUS CHRIST

**Your Best Friends**

**An _Undertale_ Fanfiction**

By Breadstick_Child

 

**Chapter 1: Normality**

You woke up to the sound of your older brother, Jack, pounding on your bedroom door. "Come on (Y/N), you're going to be late for school!" "Five more minutes, Jack..." you mumbled from underneath the covers. "You have ten minutes! I'm counting!" he yelled through the door. You could hear his loud footsteps down the apartment's stairs. Jack was 21, and was an officer of the AMA, or the Anti-Monster Association. His company fought against monster rights, to keep them from being citizens of the "Upperground", as they called it. Ever since-the day when everything went wrong-he'd been taking care of you. You decided you'd spent enough time laying in bed and-reluctantly-dragged your butt out of bed and grabbed some clothes. You put on your dark purple tee-shirt that had lavender lace at the top, blue leggings that went down to your calves, and finished off with a dark red hoodie and a blue topaz necklace that didn't distract from your outfit. You brushed your hair and teeth, put your dingy (H/C) hair in a ponytail and set it over your shoulder, put on your grey socks and off-white short boots with heels and fringe and walked downstairs, you mind set on coffee. Jack had already poured himself two cups of coffee and was now pouring one for you.

"Thanks, Jack." you said, slurping down your coffee.

"No problem, (Y/N). So, how's school been?" he replied.

"Not bad. Kinda boring, per usual. The only thing I really like is art."

"I understand. I don't like the AMA, but it gives good pay, so..." he trailed off, his voice quavering.

There was silence for a while. You got up and poured another cup of coffee.

"Have a good last day before winter break!" he said out of the blue.

"Bye, Jack..." You didn't like it when Jack left.

He hugged you as he said- "I know...I miss them too."

He grabbed his coat and left, leaving you alone.

***

You grab your backpack, zip up your hoodie, and walked out the door, not forgetting to lock it. The apartment hallway smelled of smoke, whether it be cigarette or pot, you didn’t care. The usually cool, crisp air of the lobby was unusually warm, like something was going to change. You pushed the  _ down  _ button for the elevator and lost yourself in your thoughts. As the familiar  _ ding!  _ of the elevator door opening came, you hummed the chorus of  _ Worlds Collide  _ to yourself, then stepped into the elevator, again falling into the abyss known as your unconscious thoughts.

Most of your thoughts were induced by your childhood years, but a few weren't. This was one of them. You decided this morning was too quiet for you and pulled your earbuds out, along with your off brand iPod. Ahh, Green Day. You thought about how your grades were. Not much there. All As. You tried thinking about your schools’ pros. You couldn't. 

_ Sometimes I give myself the creeps _

Exactly. Sometimes you just felt like the scum of the earth. 

You thought about the day that you moved to your apartment. Everything changed from then on. Jack was your overprotective brother/father fusion, who took over when he was seventeen. You were a few years apart in age, as you are seventeen-and him, 21.

He'd become more than a brother. He'd become what you lived for. If anything happened to him, you'd...

You ignored your gut feeling that Jack was going to not come home-or worse. You overreact like that a lot. You quicken your pace, almost dashing, hoping not to be late for homeroom.

***

You're in homeroom, science.  _ Boring _ , you thought. "Now, what does the Bohr diagram do again?"

Sitting through the horrible middle-school-grade questions was redundant and stupid. God.

However, a phone call set you free in the middle of another question.

The teacher was absent for a few minutes. He returned, only with two people behind him.

"Class, we have some...unexpected -gue-er, new students-that will be staying with us for the rest of the year.." he said, gesturing politely towards the new kids."We ran out of desks, so you'll be sitting at the table with...um, what's her name...(Y/N). (Y/N), please raise your hand so they can find you."

Your heart skipped a beat. Sitting with the new kids made you a teacher's pet, making you an easy target for being picked on. You raised your hand cautiously, but they had already found you. One, a tall-skeleton?-donned blue jeans, crimson ankle boots, a gray sweater, and a smile sat on your left, while the other, a shorter skeleton, was wearing black shorts, a blue hoodie, headphones, and grey sneakers with the laces untied, found his seat on the other side of the table.

_ Another socially awkward person like me… I’m not alone, I guess… _

Your thoughts were interrupted with your teacher’s voice. 

“Well, boys, we have yet to actually meet you. Come on up! Introduce yourself, son!”

The tall skeleton-almost...pranced?- up to the front of the room.

“HELLO HUMANS! I AM PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus, huh? You heard snickers. You felt bad for him.

“Alright! Next!”

The short one didn’t move.

“SANS!”  you heard Papyrus whisper-shout. He was a surprisingly loud speaker.

“mm?”

“SANS! ASLEEP  **AGAIN?!?** JEEZ, DID YOU SLEEP AT  **ALL** LAST NIGHT?”

He was  asleep? Jeez.

“Uh, you have to-” you began, but he was already shuffling up there.

“heya. uh, i’m sans, papyrus’s brother. we just moved from sno-erm-the united kingdom.”

Sans and Papyrus. And they were brothers! They were cute and you liked them already.

“No accent though. You’re lyin’, ain’t ya?” Dylan, the most annoying person in class, Mister Class Clown himself, shouted.

“hey, ya ever heard of a little thing called genetics?”

“Nah.”

His pupils-disappeared?-and shuffled over to Dylan’s desk and leaned in his face.

“my mother doesn’t have an accent, so i don’t. papyrus got dad’s accent. jeez, do you pay  **any** attention in your classes?”

Dylan looked terrified. Ha! Finally!

You’d been in Sans and Papyrus’s position before. In fact, you transferred to Winters High School this year, in 11th grade, so you weren’t too popular.

The teacher gave Sans a strange look, as if he were a ten-headed snake.

“uh, sorry about that.”

“No, no...just...please...never do that again.”

“like i said, sorry. i’m not usually this scary.”

“Please, go back to your seat.’

“k.”

As he sat down, you heard him whisper something. “numbskull…”

You chuckled at his remark, even though he creeped you out so much that you wanted to draw a picture of him. Sketching creepy people, expressions, or objects was your way of escaping fear.  A note slid across your notebook turned sketchbook.

It said “MEET US AT TABLE 13 FOR LUNCH.”

You’d be meeting them there.


End file.
